Cambio de estrellas
by amordecarballos
Summary: Fairy Tail. El gran gremio de Fiore.¿Quién no querría unirse a sus aventuras? Bela y Lucy son dos amigas que por un extraño accidente fueron enviadas a Fiore. "¿Canción para una bienvenida?" "Canción para una bienvenida" X2 SI!OC!
1. Un inicio

**Vale, si, lo sé, no debería comenzar una nueva historia sin terminar las otras pero no pude evitarlo...** **Además, esta vez tengo Beta! Dadle la bienvenida a Luciastark922, que además de corregirme se ha colado en la historia...**

 **Bueno, bueno, adelante...**

 **Dende aquí vexo un camiño**

 **que non sei adonde vai;**

 **polo mismo que n'o sei,**

 **quixera o poder andas**

 **~Rosalía de Castro~**

"Voy a hacer palomitas"

"Nooo, déjalo para más tarde, coge el chocolate y los croissans ahora si tienes hambre, dejemos las palomitas para la noche"

"La última vez que quedamos en hacer eso se nos olvidó"

"Pero esta parte es interesante, ¡tienes que verla!"

"Ya la he visto dos veces Lucy, esta es la segunda vez que vemos la película" le contestó con diversión Bela mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"¡Da igual!¡Es una película donde el gremio es normal!¡Es como un fanfic pero del canon!"le gritó Lucy.

" Lo sé Lucy, lo sé" murmuro para sí misma mientras metía las palomitas en el microondas antes de gritar hacia la sala. "¡Asegúrate de que los gatos no toquen la comida!"

"¡Bela!¡Se va ha terminar!¡Mueve tu culo al sofá!" le gritó un par de minutos después, y su amiga salió de la cocina con un recipiente lleno de palomitas para sentarse en el gran sofá negro frente a la pantalla.

Puso el recipiente entre ellas y se volvió a tapar con la manta descartada antes de hablar con la chica a su lado."Podríamos ir por chucherías cuando terminemos la siguiente película".

"Si, deberíamos salir algo de casa, ir a la tienda nos dejaría descansar un poco" admitió con desgana sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después ambas amigas salieron de la casa hacia el centro del pequeño pueblo en el que residían y donde se encontraban dos pequeñas tiendas que vendían de todo.

En la primera que entraron compraron un par de bolsas de chucherías, luego fueron a la de en frente donde Bela insistió en comprar chocolate y regalices. Con todo lo que querían ya comprado se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa pero en el camino se detuvieron momentaneamente en un parque.

Estaban relajadas en un banco cuando el teléfono de Bela sonó repentinamente haciendo que dieran un pequeño salto. Sacando el teléfono Bela miró la notificación que había aparecido, su fanfic favorito se había actualizado. "¡Se ha actualizado Lucy!¡Se ha actualizado!" chilló alegremente.

Lucy huzo una mueca por el sonido alto antes de sonreir "Si, lo sé Bela, estoy leyendo por encima de tu hombro, no hace falta que chiller;ahora, abre el fanfic que yo también quiero leerlo"

Leyeron en silencio el fanfic, siendo un capítulo largo tardaron bastante en terminarlo sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las diferentes velocidades de lectura y discusiones pero una vez leido respiraron profundamente para intentar relajarse solo para que después soltasen algunas risitas.

Ipso facto comemzaron a comentar el capítulo y a caminar hacia el hogar de Bela donde estaban viendo anime. Fue por eso, por estar ajenas al mundo, que no pudieron ver la luz extraña que salió del teléfono de la chica más alta hasta que fue demasiado brillante para ser ignorado.

Apartandi el cabello de su cara, Bela sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su gabardina con un movimiento rápido pensando que había dejado la pantalla encendida, pero al ver el dispositivo con la pantalla apagada y brillando misteriosamente _por todos lados_ casi lo deja caer.

Se congeló en la acera causando que su compañera también lo hiciese y, cuando vió la mirada de Bela la siguió: el teléfono brillaba cada vez más y parecía tener pulsaciones; Bela tenía un ceño pensativo en la cara mientras movía el teléfono buscando alguna razón para la luz.

"¡Bela!¡No toques eso!¡Parece que va ha explotar!" le siseó, pero Bela solo le envió una mirada de _'¿en serio?¿eres estúpida?'_.

"Por supuesto que no va ha explotar,¿qué sentido tiene eso?Los teléfonos no explotan" afirmó resueltamente.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco."¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo una famosa marca de teléfonos, Samsong, creó unos teléfonos eran geniales?¿Y que a la gente le explotaron en las manos?" le recordó causandole una mueca de horror a la otra muchacha.

"Ugh" gimió. "Tienes razón, no debería tenerlo en las manos" miró el teléfono con ojo crítico como si pudiera ver las partes a punto de estallar en el dispositivo."Solo tiene unos meses, ¿Porqué tiene que estropearse ya?" se quejó finalmente con un ceño fruncido oscureciendo su cara y Lucy suspiró con cansancio.

"No lo sé, pero sueltalo antes de que te mate, pásamelo, lo dejaremos en el muro y lo miraremos desde la distancia hasta que pare o explote"

Sin embargo en el momento en el que la mano de la chica más baja tocó el teléfono la luz se hizo tan brillante que las cegó y desorientó hasta que solo vieron negro.


	2. Capítulo II

**Buenossss días/tardes/noches** **Ah...si, más de esto...** **Espero que le guste a...quien lo lea, si alguien lo hace :'(**

 **Nunca as agulladas choivas**

 **coséronte ao meu recordo.**

 **Si é que te enxergo ha de ser**

 **pola rendixa dun sono.**

 **~Eduardo Blanco-Amor~**

~~~~~~~~~

Bela se despertó con los sonidos de los pájaros y el susurro de las hojas, como de costumbre cuando abrió los ojos era casi totalmente consciente de lo que ocurrió y lo último que pasó antes de irse a dormir, en este caso antes de ser tragada por una luz brillante.

Rodeada por un bosque mucho más suave que el de su casa, con árboles con hojas suaves y el césped descuidado pero blando bajo ella supo que no estaba ya en su casa con bosques salvajes con árboles y plantas puntiagudas que con solo rozarlas ya podrían sacarte sangre.

Se sentó con cuidado, asegurándose de que no había nada que doliese en su cuerpo antes de levantarse.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, no como en casa llenos de nubes, y el tiempo era bastante caliente y seco en vez de la humedad fría a la que estaba acostumbrada.

El claro donde estaba tenía suaves sombras de los árboles circundantes y, se dio cuenta, las cosas que ella y Lucy llevaban, su bandolera estaba ahí, junto con su ropa, tanto de verano como de invierno, su violonchelo y pinturas, sus libros, los que había releído repetidas veces, y un par de cosas frikis que compró en la ciudad más cercana a casa (una daga élfica de "El Señor de los Anillos", un kunai (ambos afilados) y una diadema de Konoha).

Vio todo en un par de segundos pero su prioridad fue acercarse a su amiga inconsciente a unos metros de ella. Al llegar a su lado vio que parecía estar bien y sin heridas, sin embargo no confiaría en ello sin que ella se levantara y se lo dijese, por lo que comenzó a despertarla.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy despierta, Lucy no me digas que yo duermo mucho cuando tú lo haces en el momento menos oportuno", se quejó Bela mientras movía el hombro de la chica que poco a poco se iba despertando.

El cabello teñido de rojo oscuro de la chica le tapó la cara antes de apartarlo, y Bela no pudo evitar notar que sus raíces morenas habían desaparecido, aguantando la cabeza de Lucy para observar su cabello mejor vio que sí, ya no estaban. El gesto extraño pareció despertar por completo a Lucy, la cual se había congelado en el momento en el que vio el lugar donde estaban.

"Espabila Lucy, tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas antes de que se las lleve un animal2 dijo con dureza. "Y después acercarnos al pueblo más cercano y descubrir donde estamos, porque no nos podemos quedar aquí".

Bela se levantó al momento para coger su mochila y su bandolera para comenzar a rellenarlas, la ropa fue a la mochila negra de cuero, hasta el punto en el que casi estaba a reventar, eso fue hasta que vio su mochila de la piscina mucho más amplia, donde guardó al final la gran mayoría de su ropa, excepto alguna prenda.

Las partituras y libros fueron divididos entre la bandolera y la mochila pequeña, el Kunai lo guardó en el bolsillo de la gabardina, la daga, dentro de su funda, la colocó en su cinturón. Una vez todo lo que era suyo estaba guardado y todo lo que encontró de Lucy en un montón, que aun estaba por guardar, se giró hacia su amiga que cogía algunas cosas pequeñas que no había amontonado.

Vio como sacaba de un arbusto su esterilla, las mantas y las sábanas de ambas, acercándose a Lucy agarró las esterillas, las sábanas más gruesas y una manta, la pelirroja llevará la manta grande y ella las sábanas, ya que tenía que llevar también su instrumento, él cual había insistido en llevar, si estuviesen en un aprieto podría tocar en la calle y conseguir dinero del lugar o incluso podría cantar para conseguir algo de dinero, Lucy no, ella no podría tener ritmo ni aunque lo necesitase para sobrevivir.

Una vez Lucy tuvo todo guardado entre su mochila, bandolera y bolsas de tela, y con la manta en la mano se movieron hacia donde escuchaban el sonido de la gente. Dejaron un par de cosas escondidas entre los arbustos del claro, libros, libretas y algunas cosas de higiene para ir a buscarlas más tarde.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo de donde salía el sonido de voces se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy muy lejos de casa, de hecho todos tenían un tipo de ropa extraña y hablaban en inglés…

Parpadeando un par de veces Bela salió de su sorpresa mucho más rápido que su amiga, a la cual arrastró al centro del pueblo, al mercado, donde había más gente. Bela era bastante buena entendido y hablando inglés, o eso le gustaría pensar, por lo menos era mejor que Lucy, a la que le costaban mucho los idiomas. Así que fue la rubia quien buscó a alguien al cual preguntar mientras Lucy esperaba sentada en un banco con todas sus cosas.

En un momento dado vio a una anciana alegre con una bolsa de la compra en la mano. Bela se acercó con cuidado pensando las preguntas que iba a hacer.

" _Hola señora, ¿necesita ayuda?_ " preguntó con una sonrisa cuidadosa y la señora sonrió abiertamente.

" _Oh querida, que amable eres, toma, por aquí está mi casa, sígueme, sígueme_ " charlando mientras le daba la bolsa pesada y le indicaba el camino. " _Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me ayuda, y mucho menos una chiquita tan guapa como tú, tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos_ "

" _Muchas gracias señora, y sí, supongo que lo están, llevo un tiempo de viaje con una amiga y no los veo desde que salí de casa_ " le contó fácilmente con ojos aguados. " _Soy de bastante lejos, este ni siquiera es mi idioma materno, la verdad no sabemos ni donde estamos, nos perdimos un poco en el bosque_ " admitió.

La señora paró su marcha para mirarla con incredulidad.

" _¿No es tu idioma materno? ¿Y no sabes dónde estamos?_ " cuando vio que negó con la cabeza echó sus manos arrugadas a su boca. " _Oh querida, pobrecita, estamos en la ciudad de Numanza, ¿tienes siquiera dinero_?" preguntó horrorizada antes de darse cuenta, " _por supuesto que no tienes, eres de otro país y estamos en la frontera, probablemente ni siquiera sabes que moneda usamos, oh querida, usamos jewels como monedas, ven, ven, sígueme_ ". La mirada que le envió la señora era de preocupación y Bella parpadeó algo sorprendida por la amabilidad absoluta de la mujer y la siguió bastante indecisa, ella era bastante paranoica y una mujer que le hablara así la sorprendió y le pareció demasiada suerte.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa solo un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad, la anciana la imitó y al entrar le dijo que dejara la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina mientras buscaba algo en los cajones del pasillo y le pidió que esperase un momento.

No mucho después volvió la señora con algo en la mano, varios billetes fueron puestos en su propia mano, todos los números 100 en grande en el dorso, la muchacha miró a la vieja con los ojos muy abiertos.

" _No puedo coger este dinero, es suyo_ " dijo Bela mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero la señora le agarró la mano.

" _Oh no, esto es por ayudarme a llevar las bolsas, y como bienvenida al país, además, es solo un poco de dinero que tenía por ahí tirado, 1000 jewels no son nada ahora, y tengo más de donde viene, ahora ve, ve con tu amiga, disfrutad vuestro viaje y acordaos de comunicaros con vuestras familias_ ", la mirada de sus ojos, cuando le indicó la puerta y el camino de regreso, era triste y Bela no pudo evitar preguntarle.

" _¿Por qué?_ " susurró, y la anciana le sonrió con tristeza.

" _Porque si hubieran ayudado a mi nieta hace muchos años, como hice hoy yo, ella habría estado conmigo en casa_ " le susurró suavemente la anciana.

Bela asintió entendiendo y se despidió en su idioma materno.

"Saúde e terra"{Salud y tierra} dijo Bella antes de darse la vuelta para seguir su camino.

 **Gracias por leer...**


	3. Capítulo III

**Uh...otro capítulo, si, nadie lo lee...' _aun'_ espero.**

 **Tonta optimista.**

 **Chamame nos pechos montes.**

 **(Non veñas contigo, amor,**

 **pra que soio eisí me topes.)**

 **~Eduardo Blanco-Amor~**

Lucy seguía en el mismo sitio donde la dejó, con ojos abiertos y en alerta con sus cosas a su alrededor, cuando vio a Bela abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ella la interrumpió.

"Sé dónde estamos" admitió "Pero no sé si quieres saberlo, yo lo sé y aun tengo que aceptarlo aunque no lo parezca".

Bela se sentó también en el banco al lado de la pelirroja con un golpe seco relajando todo su cuerpo y abriendo su puño para enseñarle los billetes.

"Además la viejecita me dio dinero porque la ayudó con su bolsa y al parecer me parezco a su nieta" murmuró suavemente.

Lucy echó un vistazo a los billetes y palideció rápidamente "No puede ser, son jewels, es la moneda que se usa en el anime de… de Fairy Tail" susurró la última parte asustada.

Bela se enderezó cuando la vio comenzar a hiperventilar y se giró hacia ella preocupada.

"Lucy… Lucy… cálmate… todo estará bien, no te preocupes, saldremos de esto, tranquila… Lucy… shhh…" murmuró mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

La muchacha más pequeña se giró hacia ella más tranquila pero aun asustada y le gritó "¿¡Por qué tú no estás asustada!?"

"Porque no nos va a ayudar entrar en pánico" le ofreció Mirándola cuidadosamente. "Puedes entrar en pánico cuando tengamos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y hayamos cenado o cuando sepamos cómo llegar a casa".

Lucy inspiró profundamente "Vale, vale, tienes razón, comida y cama primero, ¿necesitamos más dinero?, el pequeño apartamento de Lucy costaba mucho, ¿crees que conseguiremos una habitación en una posada?".

"No creo que con 1.000 jewels consigamos algo muy bueno, deberíamos conseguir más dinero de alguna forma" admitió Bela "Quizás podría tocar o cantar algo" dijo enviando una mirada dudosa a su instrumento. "Creo que intentaré ganar algo cantando porque no tengo manera de colocar el violonchelo en la calle".

Lucy asintió lentamente "¿Te ayudo en algo…?" pregutó.

Bela negó con la cabeza rápidamente "No, no, no… tú… solo averigua cuánto cuesta el hotel más cercano durante uno días, yo llevaré las cosas" le contestó con rapidez recordando sus fallidos intentos de canto sin ritmo. Así que con una respiración profunda cogió sus cosas y las de su amiga y se colocó en la calle más transitada que encontró. Lucy la ayudó a llevar las cosas antes de fundirse en la multitud.

Bela cogió una federa de fieltro con una tira amarilla que usé para disfrazarse de un adulto Reborn de KHR!, lo colocó en el suelo frente a ella y comenzó a cantar en su lengua materna una canción bastante conocida:

¨Adiós ríos, adios fontes

Adiós regatos pequenos  
Adiós vista dos meus ollos  
Non sei cando nos veremos

Miña terra, miña terra  
Terra dónde me eu criei  
Hortiña que quero tanto  
Figueriñas que prantei

Prados, ríos, arboredas  
Pinares que move o vento  
Paxariños piadores  
Casiña do meu contento

Muíño dos castañales  
Noites craras do luar

Campaniñas timbradoiras  
da igrexiña do lugar  
Amoriñas das silveiras  
eu lle daba o meu amor

Caminiños antre o millo  
Adiós para sempre, adiós!  
Adiós groria! Adiós contento!  
Deixo a casa onde nascín!  
Deixo a aldea que conoço  
por un mundo que non vin!  
Deixo amigos, por estraños¨

Desconocido para la muchacha a medida que contaba imágenes y música se fueron reproduciendo tras ella atrayendo a la gente tanto por el idioma, de un hermoso lugar mudo y la costa azul que muchos no habían visto nunca.

Vieron a un hombre hacer una maleta y alejarse despidiéndose de familiares, amigos y vecinas dirigiéndose a un punto lleno de gente subiendo a barcos de vapor.

En este punto de la canción Lucy había vuelto con una buena noticia y, sin embargo, tuvo que mantenerse en silencio entre la gente, a pesar de eso pudo ver a su amiga y las imágenes atrás y alrededor de ella y la música saliendo de la nada.

Bela se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se fijó la pelirroja, ella cantaba algo tensa, pero poco a poco comenzaba a rebajarse y cantar más alto y más fuerte, las imágenes eran cada vez más nítidas y la música más clara.

Cuando la canción terminó bastantes personas, a pesar de no entender la letra, lloraban y sollozaban por las imágenes y la triste música. La cantante pasó el gorro por el público y la gente fue dejando billetes de diversas cantidades, estaba segura de que tendría suficiente, y les sobraría, para pagar la posada.

Cuando el sombrero volvió a la rubia estaba a desbordar con billetes y una sonrisa brillante creció en su cara antes de hacer una grácil reverencia a su público que aun aplaudía y hablaba entre ellos alegremente "Muchas gracias por escucharme" gritó.

Lucy se acercó dando codazos y pequeñas patadas para moverse entre la multitud hasta llegar a ella, ahora rodeada de gente a la cual sonreía y hablaba amablemente.

"Hey Lucy" la saludó en el momento en el que apareció a su lado su cara pasando de amable y cortes a una especie de preocupación y miedo "Creo que tengo magia en el mundo de Fairy Tail".

Cuando la pelirroja iba a secundar su afirmación una voz grave sonó tras ellas "¿¡Fairy Tail!? ¿¡Sois magos de Fairy Tail!? ¡Son haditas!" gruñó la voz; la gente se alejó corriendo, no de ellas sino del hombre tras ellas que había hablado, era alto, muy delgado y con una piel pálida, casi fantasmal y ropa de un hechicero obviamente aunque solo fuera por la ropa, lo que hizo obvio que era un mago fue la marca en su brazo donde se veía un ave volando en color violeta en el cuello del hombre.

Bela levantó las manos al aire para mostrar que no venían a hacer daño "No somos de Fairy Tail, solo estábamos hablando del gremio" contestó al gruñido con una frase de aspecto perezoso y tranquilo con una sonrisa cortés "Tú también eres de un gremio por lo que veo".

La expresión del hombre no cambió, seguía enfadado por extraña razón "Entonces teneis pensado entrar en Fairy Tail ¿cierto? Sois casi como unas hadas, inútiles, estúpidos, ¡unos absolutos monstruos!" Les gritó con rabia.

Bela dio unos pasos atrás arrastrando a Lucy con ella y alejándose del hombre que parecía a punto de atacarlas. "No estábamos hablando de unirnos a Fairy Tail, solo estábamos hablando sobre el gremio, nada más" contestó a la defensiva Bela.

Pero el hombre no creyó que esa fuera verdad y después de un gruñido animal se lanzó hacia ellas con una espada que había aparecido en un destello de luz, Bela se congeló con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el filo acercándose antes de reaccionar e intentar alejarse arrastrando a su amiga con ella pero Lucy si que estaba congelada aunque cuando tiró de ella solo consiguió que levantase las manos en el aire frente a ella, se agachase un poco y lanzase un chillido agudo.

Inesperadamente se creó alrededor de ellas un extraño escudo de color rojo transparente que impidió que las partiese en dos. Lucy era la que ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos pues sus manos estaban conectadas al escudo y era su magia, al parecer, la que había creado la protección.

El hombre no debía esperarse eso porque saltó hacia atrás soltando su espada en el movimiento.

Lucy no bajó los brazos pero ya se la veía cansada y el sudor bajaba por su frente en gotitas. La rubia puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica más baja y apretó. "Lucy, déjalo caer, no te hagas daño" susurró, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

"Si lo hago atacará" murmuró.

"Vah" dijo desdeñosa "tengo una idea para pararlo, no te preocupes" y contestando a la pregunta no vocalizada dijo susurrante "Usaré mi voz, obviamente" aunque en voz baja y para sí misma murmuró "espero que funcione".

Se enderezó y miró al hombre que rodeaba su cúpula intentando romperla "suéltala en 3,2,1… ¡ahora!"

¨Duerme chico,

duerme ya,

suelta el arma

de cristal.

Tiembla el suelo

en su lugar

si no cierras

los ojos ya.

Sueño tienes

y te vas

a dormir dos días

al final"

El hombre comenzó a cerrar los ojos, soltó la espada y finalmente cayó al suelo absolutamente dormido.

"¿Cantar? ¿Y dormirlo? ¿Dos días?" inquirió Lucy atrevidamente.

"¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió! ¡Acabo de inventar una nana para que se quede a dormir y lo importante es que canté para dormirlo!" refunfuñó a la defensiva.

"¿Y dos días?" preguntó exasperada.

"Fue lo único que me salió, fue una canción improvisada, ¡no seas exigente!" contestó pegándole en el brazo.

"No me pegues" le gritó la pelirroja dándole un golpe más fuerte.

La pequeña discusión terminó en una pelea a base de palmadas en los brazos y tirones de cabello que fue interrumpido por una tos falsa a su derecha.

Allí había una mujer vieja pero vestida formalmente, con un traje de negocios, la mujer debía tener unos 60 años y las miraba algo severamente aunque parecía algo aliviada cuando envió una mirada al hombre caído. "Muchas gracias por ocuparos del hombre, ha sido una molestia desde que llegó hace un mes" admitió "Llamaremos a los caballeros rúnicos ahora mismo, supongo que habéis venido por el anuncio que enviamos y quereis la recompensa, ¿de que gremio sois entonces?".

Bela se adelantó "No somos de ningún gremio y no sabíamos del anuncio" dijo con una mueca de incomodidad "y no hace falta que nos de la recompensa pues no nos hemos registrado en ningún sitio".

"Oh, no, por supuesto que os daremos la recompensa, da igual que no supierais sobre el anuncio, habéis solucionado nuestro problema con el hombre sin causarnos daño alguno a la ciudad y por eso os lo agradecemos" la mujer hizo una ligera reverencia en agradecimiento aun con una cara de pocker "Seguidme, iremos al edificio de administración para entregar el dinero; seguidme, seguidme…".

La mujer los guió entre la multitud que murmuraba y susurraba entre ellos dando a veces un grito ahogado de "¡Gracias!" que casi se perdía entre las voces.

Con sus cosas en la espalda llegaron al gran edificio y con una eficiencia pasmosa le fue entregando un bulto de billetes envueltos en papel color beige, por supuesto, Bela siempre curiosa fue la que preguntó cuánto dinero había.

"Son 50.000 jewels, sé que no es mucho para una recompensa pero es lo máximo que podemos pagar". La mujer les contestó distraídamente mientras revolvía entre los papeles de su escritorio hasta que encontró, al parecer, el papel indicado.

Les mostró el papel, una recompensa de 50.000 jewels por encarcelar al hombre que estaba aterrorizando la ciudad. "Hemos enviado a los gremios principales hace una semana pero aun no ha venido nadie, ahora que habéis solucionado todo tendremos que cancelarlo" admitió "podéis quedaros con el póster, tomad" se lo entregó a Lucy "Y, de nuevo, gracias por vuestro trabajo".

Y aunque no lo dijo directamente la última frase las despidió del lugar así que ambas se fueron, aun un poco desestabilizadas por todo lo que había ocurrido, hacia la posada que Lucy había encontrado y cuando ya estaban en la puerta Bela pareció salir de su ensimismamiento "oye, Lu-chan, ¿Cuánto era una habitación? Al final no supe cuánto era" su voz parecía romper sus pensamientos porque negó con la cabeza rápidamente antes de contestar.

"Oh cierto, es una buena noticia, una habitación de matrimonio son 1500 jewels por día, una doble de 2000 jewels".

"¡Genial! Cogeremos una habitación de matrimonio y ahorraremos algo de dinero, además aun no sabemos cuánto dinero tenemos" su sonrisa era leve y superficial pero aun así parecía aliviar a su compañera que fue la primera en entrar.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo 4

 **Mágoa e loito**

 **por tanto pranto que escoito.**

 **No meu peito, sulagado,**

 **soturno, fondo, calado,**

 **un río de amor se move.**

 **~Celso Emilio Ferreiro~**

El interior estaba algo gastado con las pisadas del paso del tiempo en algunos casos pero aun así estaban limpios y bien cuidados, no había mucha gente en el pub pero los que se mantenían allí era un grupo de hombres y dos familias con niños. No había muchas ventanas, una al lado de las escaleras y un par bastante grande a la derecha de la puerta por donde habían entrado; el mostrador estaba justo enfrente de las ventanas y había un hombre pelirrojo limpiando unos vasos.

Acercándose en silencio carraspeó cuando estuvo detrás del hombre, el cual se dio la vuelta, como si supiese lo que ella iba a hacer, y levantó una ceja.

"Buenos…" echó una mirada a la ventana "tardes".

"Buenas tardes, nos...eh...gustaría una habitación de matrimonio para 4 días y si puede ser comida caliente".

"Por supuesto, tened "agarró una llave "es la habitación número 7, son 1500 jewels por día, pero si añadís 800 jewels más tendréis desayuno y cena aquí los días que os quedéis" les explicó.

Bela sacó el dinero adecuado, 9200 jewels según sus cuentas, y se los entregó, feliz por la poca cantidad que gastó para tener un techo sobre su cabeza. Una vez en la habitación fueron dejando sus cosas, mientras Lucy fue a ducharse Bela se puso a contar y llegó a 11.270 jewels, soltó un silbido bajo justo cuando Lucy salió del baño. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es mucho dinero?"

"Bastante" confirmó "11.270 jewels por cantar en la calle, no entiendo cómo me han dado tanto".

Lucy soltó una profunda carcajada "Las ilusiones Bel-chan ¿no te acuerdas? A la gente le encantó y encima estabas cantando en otro idioma, uno con sonidos muy misteriosos y hermosos según la gente" se burló.

Impasible Bela la miró por encima del hombro con expresión altiva " Ah, claro, por supuesto, yo, la joven alta, guapa y misteriosa, una hechicera con poderes alrededor de su hermosa voz, con un idioma misterioso y su súbdita y guardaespaldas pelirroja son llamativas figuras de las que deberíamos hablar porque son taaan… encantadoras" el sarcasmo era obvio y Lucy lo sabía pero aun así reacciono como si fuera insultada verdaderamente.

"¿¡Te atreves a…!?"

"Si, si, me atrevo" se burló Bela "Ahora, pequeña súbdita, muévete que tenemos que ir por el resto de nuestras cosas… y pararemos en la tienda de magia a ver su tiene algo para guardar muchas cosas… como un bolsillo dimensional…" la rubia comenzó a divagar en voz baja hasta que solo se escuchaban ciertas palabras mientras cogía dinero y la llave para salir.

Arrastró a Lucy hasta la tienda donde se encontraron con un chico joven tras el mostrador que parecía bastante entretenido revolviendo en un extraño aparato con un destornillador "¡Hey!" saludó entusiasmada "¿Tienes algo que pueda guardar muchas cosas en su interior?".

"Oh, eh, umm, si, si, lo tengo" parpadeó algo confundido antes de reaccionar "O eso creo, lo acabé ahora mismo" señaló el aparato.

Los ojos de Bela brillaron alegremente "Ohhh, ¡eres inventor! ¿Y funciona?".

"Yo, yo… no lo sé…" tartamudeó.

Encogiéndose de hombros Bela le indicó que lo intentase con un ligero gesto de su mano y el chico se adelantó ligeramente tembloroso con el aparato en mano, no más grande que un reloj de bolsillo, de hecho, se parecía a uno. Un reloj de bolsillo muy hermoso y muy caro de color dorado. Ella realmente esperaba que funcionase y no fuera muy caro.

El inventor empezó guardando en su interior cosas pequeñas de la tienda y acabó con varias estanterías en el interior del pequeño y falso reloj. La sonrisa de Bela era leve, casi invisible pero Lucy no se contuvo y sonreía alegremente al igual que el inventor.

"Es un invento maravilloso querido" arrastró Bela con suavidad que hace unos minutos no parecía tener "Maravilloso, de hecho, ¿Por cuánto me lo venderías?" las palabras eran dichas en voz baja y ella lo miraba por debajo de las pestañas y el flequillo dándole un aspecto más inocente.

Tras varios intentos de comenzar varias frases tartamudeantes el chico pudo formar las palabras "N-no estoy s-seguro, aun n-no lo había pensado… y-yo supongo que 15.000 jewels estarán bi-bien…?" la cifra había sido más una pregunta que una afirmación de la cantidad pero Bela no le miró a caballo regalado los dientes, podía ser mucho más caro por el aspecto de los materiales usados y la tienda parecía necesitan algo de dinero así que no insistió en otro precio más bajo, eso sí, esperaba poder comprar más dentro de unos meses.

"Es un precio perfecto pero ¿tienes los planes para hacer más? ¿O necesitas mantener al aparato un poco más para imitar su trabajo? Probablemente puedas hacerlo sin él, pareces un chico listo, pero sería más rápido si tienes el original en tus manos" preguntó inquisitivamente. El elogio en su pequeño monólogo lo hizo sonrojarse y moverse inquieto en sus pies echando una mirada de vez en cuando al mostrador de donde había estado jugueteando con el aparato.

"Y-yo sí que t-tengo los planos, p-puedes llevártelo y-ya" tartamudeó en voz baja.

Bela se alegró y contó la verdad "¡Genial! Tengo pensado comprar más en unos meses, deberías fabricarlos en masa, estoy segura que se venderán muy fácilmente" exclamó con una sonrisa mientras revolvía en su mochila para coger el dinero preciso.

Una vez entregados los 15.000 jewels, su monedero vacío y un reloj de bolsillo, en su chaqueta fueron al claro donde despertaron para buscar las cosas que quedaban; recuperaron las cosas que habían escondido en los arbustos y mientras buscaban más cosas se encontraron con su ropa, TODA su ropa.

Bela tenía mucha ropa, pero, aunque la mayoría de los colores tan oscuros como los de su amiga eran fácilmente identificables ante sus ojos. Buscando en su nuevo lugar de almacenamiento sacó sus dos maletas grandes aue había comprado y comenzó a guardar ropa y zapatos como iba haciendo Lucy en sus propias maletas; Bela terminó un poco antes que Lucy acostumbrada a hacer las maletas con el mínimo espacio y aun así sus chaquetas más grades y gruesas tuvieron que quedarse fuera de las maletas colocándolas encima de éstas antes de guardarla en su reloj. Lucy acabó poco después y lo mismo tuvo que hacer con algunas chaquetas antes de guardarlas, minutos después estaban de vuelta en su habitación, y mientras Lucy fue a por un mapa al piso inferior Bela se duchó y se puso unas mallas negras y una camiseta color burdeos.

Saliendo del baño vio a Lucy inclinada sobre un trozo de papel, que supuso que era el mapa que buscaban, aun con una toalla sujetando su cabello se acercó a mirar el mapa agarrando por el camino una sudadera abierta con capucha de color negro y deportivas del mismo color, las cuales se fue colocando, una vez al lado de Lucy preguntó:

"¿Sabes dónde estamos en el mapa?"

Lucy movió su dedo a una pequeña mancha en el borde del país entre montañas que nombraba a este pueblo "Numanza" y Bela no pudo evitar pensar en la historia de Numancia antes de volver al mapa.

"Bueno, ¿Y que crees que deberíamos hacer?"

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente mirando al mapa, "Quizás lo mejor que podríamos hacer sería llegar a Fairy Tail en Magnolia, para eso tendríamos que llegar a la ciudad más cercana con estación de tren y llegar a Magnolia, si el viaje es muy caro o de larga duración podríamos parar en alguna ciudad para conseguir dinero, después de todo te tenemos a ti y tu mágica voz" murmuró.

"Oh bueno, menos mal que sirvo para algo" contestó con sarcasmo pero algo divertida antes de decir pensativa "Oye, ahora tengo todas mis partituras, mi silla, mi cinturón de sujeción y mi atril, también puedo tocar el chelo en la calle, siempre que no haya mucho viento o mal tiempo".

"Por supuesto, entonces tendríamos aun más ingresos, sobre todo si tu magia se extiende a la música en general y también me da la sensación de que el chelo será un instrumento algo innovador".

Bela tarareó en acuerdo "Mañana preguntaremos por la ciudad más cercana con estación y como llegar, quizás alguien se acerque hasta allí en algún momento o por lo menos habrá algún camino para llegar" negó con la cabeza algo contrariada "Deberíamos dormir, hoy ha sido un día largo y los días siguientes probablemente también lo sean, ahora que lo pienso, ¿quieres comer?".

"No creo que sea capaz de tomar nada ahora mismo" admitió Lucy.

"Bueno, ya somos dos" suspiró "Vamos a la cama entonces, espero ser capaz de dormir" la última parte fue dicha en voz tan baja que Lucy no la escuchó, pero aun así parecía compartir el sentimiento viendo la mueca que hizo ante la mención de dormir.

Pronto estuvieron listas para dormir, con las luces apagadas se echaron en la cama bajo las mantas, afortunadamente limpias y suaves. Bela respiró hondo y dejó que el agarre sobre sus emociones y pensamientos se relajase, pensó en su hermana, en sus padres, en sus amigos y la gran familia que tenía, pensó en las probabilidades de volver y las de no volver, en la posibilidad de no ver más a sus seres queridos y en las grandes oportunidades de este mundo, pensó mucho esa noche, oyó los murmullos y las vueltas de su amiga, la escuchó relajarse y dormir, y cuando ya era noche cerrada llegaron las lágrimas sin sonido con leves estremecimientos. Nadie pudo verla ni oírla, era demasiado buena controlando y eligiendo los momentos para romperse antes de reconstruirse.

Porque para que se cree una estrella, una nebulosa gaseosa debe colapsarse, así que se colapsó porque no era su destrucción, sino su nuevo nacimiento.

 **A/N: la última frase no es mía por supuesto...**

 **Espero que quien sea que lea la historia la disfrute, por lo menos lo estoy pasando bien escribiendo.**

 **Adióssss**

 **Amordecarballos**


	5. Capítulo V

**Buuueno, aquí está el capítulo 5, disfrutad.**

 **[...]**

 **xa non hai tempo**

 **lembranzas**

 **xa non me importa a chuvia**

 **~Eduardo Estévez~**

Bela y Lucy no se despertaron hasta el mediodía. El tiempo era frío, soplaba el viento con fuerza y había una ligera lluvia de vez en cuando, por lo que Bela se colocó un jersey fino de cuello alto, unos pantalones vaqueros de talle alto, sus plataformas negras con gran tacón, su gabardina y su sombrero; Lucy se puso unos vaqueros también, una camiseta, una sudadera negra y un chubasquero de color amarillo (bastante llamativo), ella siempre soportó el frío mejor.

Bajaron al comedor y se encontraron con que todo estaba vacío, pudieron escuchar voces de dos personas en la cocina mientras comían, por lo que, sin molestar, salieron al exterior para buscar un sitio para comer. Afortunadamente no tardaron en encontrarlo y la comida fue buena, como si fuera casera, sin embargo eran platos novedosos para ellas, que nunca habían probado, y el uso de palillos complicó un poco todo, pero se fueron satisfechas de allí.

La poca lluvia que caía no era una molestia, ya acostumbradas toda su vida a algo mucho más grueso, así que caminaron por la calle tranquilamente cada una con un paraguas en la mano.

Su diferencia de altura, una cabeza u media, quizás hacia una imagen algo graciosa, pero su andar era tranquilo y, aunque no tenían ninguna expresión en sus rostros se veía en sus ojos una mirada serena como si ya supieran que hacer.

Merodeando por el pueblo durante un tiempo y en el momento en que paró la lluvia y la gente volvió a salir al mercado cerraron sus paraguas y se acomodaron frente a una pared. Bela le dio a Lucy su sombrero y paraguas, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces antes de comenzar a cantar.

Eligió una canción alegre Feeling good de Michael Bublé. La melodía extraña mezclada con el idioma del lugar, el inglés, y un acento extranjero atrajeron a una multitud cada vez más grande, y cuando se formaron las ilusiones que rodearon a la gente y la música salió de la nada. La multitud aumentó exponencialmente. Con el final de la canción la multitud pidió otra canción mientras pasaban el sombrero de un lado a otro llenándolo, y cuando el sombrero volvió a las manos de Lucy la cantante comenzó de nuevo, esta vez eligió Someone like you de Adele y con el final de la canción había gente nueva en la multitud. Volviendo a pasar el sombrero se llevó de nuevo y esta vez fue ella quien cogió el sombrero para guardar el dinero ganado en su mochila sin orden alguna como antes había hecho Lucy en la misma mochila.

La última canción que salió de su boca ese día fue Vois sur ton chemin de Los chicos del Coro que hizo que la gente murmurase por el cambio de idioma de nuevo, pero aun así la tercera vez que pasaron el sombrero volvió lleno.

Hizo una reverencia, enderezó su espalda y sonrió "Saúde e terra" se despidió en su idioma cuando se dirigió al hotel.

Algunas personas las siguieron un tiempo para hablarles, sacar fotos o simplemente mirar, las fotos eran extrañas, se sacaron con una lácrima. De hecho, Bela había visto a gente entre la multitud grabando su actuación para probablemente enseñársela o enviársela a alguien, se preguntaba si sus ilusiones se veían en la grabación.

Sonrió a la gente, dio la mano a personas, dio la mano a personas, agradeció elogios y admitió que se quedarían dos días más donde probablemente cantaría más. Su caminata hacia el hotel fue constantemente interrumpida por las personas, pero cuando finalmente llegaron a su habitación Bela no pudo evitar la risita encantada que salió de sus labios por la alegría de su recibimiento en el mundo musical de Fiore, en la tierra no era muy especial y las canciones que cantaba eran de otros artistas, además, cuando el dinero fue contado, 20.974 jewels, se alegró un poco más pues cuanto más dinero menos se tendrían que preocupar por su vida.

Guardaron el dinero, ahora ordenado en el falso reloj de bolsillo se dirigieron al bosque donde nadie podría verlas, donde probaran y entrenaran sus poderes.

Bela lo había pensado largamente en sus caminatas, si creaba ilusiones cuando cantaba sin ella también debería poder hacerlo, así como debería pode cantar sin crear ilusiones. Acordándose de cuando envió a dormir al hombre pensó que su voz también podría tener los aspectos de los de una sirena, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba quizás su magia se basaba constantemente en eso, las sirenas. Ellas controlaban a los hombres con su belleza y su voz, por lo que quizás no sobraría pensar que también usasen ilusiones, por supuesto, después también estaba el caso de que tipo de sirena era, porque su cultura tenía a las sirenas como mujeres con cola de pez, pero para los griegos eran mujeres aladas. Entonces, quizás, tenía alas o una cola escondidas en algún sitio, y a lo mejor, ambas.

Lucy ya había comenzado a practicar con su escudo y parecía irle bastante bien, pero ella decidió comenzar meditando para crear algunas ilusiones. Su meditación fue larga, y finalmente consiguió hacerlo, imitó sus ilusiones sin cantar y consiguió separar ambos aspectos, la música y las imágenes, lo cual fue un alivio, no quería cantar mientras limpiaba y que una pequeña película se desarrollase a su alrededor.

Un jadeo ahogado sonó a su derecha y cuando se giró hacia su amiga, que había hecho el sonido, pudo ver que eran unas alas enormes de color dorado y no, su ropa no se rompió, las alas simplemente… la traspasaron. Como si verlas fuera una indicación comenzó a notarlas y supo de manera instintiva como mover sus nuevos músculos, cuando se levantó las alas la empujaron ligeramente hacia arriba ayudándola a levantarse, pero desestabilizándola ligeramente.

Las alas eran realmente enormes, como… el triple de su altura y sabía que podría llevarla varios quilómetros volando durante días ella sola, aunque si tuviese que llevar a Lucy solo podría llevarla durante un día máximo. Algo bueno, la verdad, la ayudaría a viajar hasta Magnolia, pero no se atrevía a volar entre las montañas donde estaban, bueno, no se atrevía a volar muy alto entre las montañas sobre todo por los vientos fríos, solo dios sabe dónde acabaría.

A pesar del ligero estremecimiento por la posibilidad de perderse en el cielo, Bela extendió sus alas y se elevó lentamente moviendo hojas y hierba por el viento que desplazaba. Una vez por encima de los árboles, y agradeciendo estar en un claro, voló alrededor del bosque con una gran sonrisa de éxtasis, los movimientos de sus alas eran grandes pero lentos, coincidían con los de un depredador, como un águila o algo por el estilo.

De vez en cuando se confundía y daba un golpe especialmente fuerte que la enviaba volando con demasiada rapidez hacia delante, otras veces era demasiado débil dándole la sensación de que se hundía; después de un tiempo se volvió tan fácil como andar.

Estuvo un par de horas en el aire, volando y acostumbrándose, disfrutando de la libertad que le daban sus nuevos apéndices, y la vista desde el aire. No estaba muy cansada cuando aterrizó tambaleante pero al llegar al suelo sus rodillas se doblaron y salió una carcajada de su boca.

Lucy, que la había observado con la boca abierta los primeros minutos, había seguido con su entrenamiento y controlaba un escudo con forma cuadrada a su alrededor, cuando la vio bajar del cielo. Había una sonrisa en sus labios y parecía especialmente feliz.

"¡Bel-chan! Veo que por fin as bajado de las nubes" bromeó sacándole a Bela una risita. "Bueno mientras tu volabas por la novena nube yo descubrí esto".

La sonrisa de Lucy se volvió más grande, maliciosa y comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que solo quedaron los dientes haciéndola parecer el gato de Cheshire.

Se dejó volver a ver y Bela soltó un chillido emocionado mientras saltaba hacia Lucy, sus alas moviéndose alegremente tras ella mientras invadía el espacio personal de la pelirroja y le toqueteaba un pómulo "¡Es increíble! ¡Eres como el gato Cheshire!".

"Y tú eres un cerebro de pájaro" se quejó Lucy "Quita, quita, deja de tocarme la cara" balbuceó con diversión.

"¡Yo puedo volar Lu-chaaaaan! ¡Y es increíble! Tengo que llevarte un día a volar" le contestó alegremente sin inmutarse.

Lucy miró las alas y el cielo antes de contestar dubitativa "Ya veremos" luego volvió su mirada a las alas y le preguntó "¿Cómo vas a hacer desaparecer las alas?".

Bela parpadeó y en el momento siguiente ya no tenía alas, su equilibrio cambió dejándola tambaleante "¿Así?" dijo dudando por lo que había ocurrido.

Lucy parpadeó y se encogió de hombros "Vámonos a nuestra habitación entonces, ha sido un día largo y deberíamos descansar".

"Mmmm" murmuró Bela en acuerdo, pero su mente ya estaba en otro lugar; toda su vida había sido bastante torpe sobre sus pies, tropezando, chocando y cayéndose casi constantemente, pero cuando aparecieron las alas el mundo pareció estabilizarse y su paso fue mucho más seguro y fácil que anteriormente o ahora mientras iban hacia el hotel tropezando con algunas raíces. Las alas eran las que le daban el equilibrio como si toda su vida le faltasen para equilibrarse pero se las hubiesen cortado o aun no hubieran crecido.

Era extraño pensar que quizás estaban destinadas a vivir aquí o, a lo mejor, a tener alas con las que volar. Quizás su mundo una vez tuvo magia y un día desapareció haciendo que la gente mágica no pudiese usar sus dones, dejándolos latentes pero inservibles pasándolos de generación en generación y siendo desconocidos.

Podría ser, no sería la cosa más extraña que había visto (estaban en otro mundo, oh dios mío, otro mundo), pero, ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Qué las había hecho cambiar de una dimensión a otra? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Edolas y sus lácrimas? Su viaje se estaba complicando terriblemente y no le gustan las complicaciones.

Tropezó con un adoquín de la calle volviendo a la realidad, el sol se estaba poniendo y las calles se iban vaciando lentamente aunque algunas personas la señalaban y susurraban con los ojos muy abiertos y entusiasmados.

Al llegar a la posada fueron bienvenidos con un plato de sopa caliente que comieron con ganas. El posadero, presentado como Kvothe (pronunciado Kuouz) hizo un trato con ellas: si cantaban las dos noches que quedaban en la posada les devolvería la mitad del dinero. Bela aceptó con facilidad a pesar de que estaba algo desconfiada del hombre, sus ojos enviaron una advertencia al hombre mientras que sonreía, sus ojos eran fríos y parecían haberse oscurecido, enviando un estremecimiento al posadero.

Volvieron a su habitación para la noche y esta vez durmieron rápida y profundamente hasta la mañana, cuando la gente comenzó a hacer ruido en la calle.

Al despertar se miraron sonriendo levemente antes de prepararse para el día.

Dos días después se encaminaron por la carretera hacia la ciudad más cercana, donde volverían a acomodarse en una posada en la cual pasarían 3 días y Bela volverían a cantar dejando tras de sí diversas historias sobre ellas.


End file.
